


Kiss Me

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Sherlock Holmes, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Precious Tony Stark, Promiscuous Sherlock Holmes, Protective Sherlock Holmes, Seductive Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves Tony Stark, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Shy Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Sherlock Holmes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente que le quita la vida a su hermano, Sherlock decide abandonar Londres para mudarse a los Estados Unidos y asistir a la Universidad de Columbia.Lidiando con la culpa de la muerte de su gemelo, decide ser una persona distinta mientras sigue con su vida.Y entonces en su segundo año conoce a Tony. Un joven genio que vive con ser la sombra de su hermano mayor.Sherlock no tiene idea, pero Tony es aquello que no buscaba y no sabía que necesitaba.
Relationships: Everett Ross & Tony Stark, Everett Ross/T'Challa, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, John Watson & Everett Ross, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & James "Bucky" Barnes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Stephen Strange (mentioned), Sherlock Holmes & Thor (Marvel), Sherlock Holmes/Christine Palmer (one-sided), Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark, Stephen Strange & John Watson (mentioned), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Finalmente escribiré mi otp crack! 
> 
> Este trabajo también se puede encontrar en: https://www.wattpad.com/story/225049713-kiss-me-ironlock

Escuchó como Mycroft discutía con su hermana mayor, y una vez más la razón de la disputa era Greg Lestrade. Él no entendía como su hermano siendo un genio nato pudo posar su interés en una persona que con suerte se estaba graduando de la Universidad. Sherlock rodó los ojos por el enamoramiento de su hermano, puesto que él fue el primero en aconsejarle que el amor era tan redundante y estólido. Pero entonces, un día observó como Mycroft comenzaba a escuchar canciones de romance y veía a Lestrade con un brillo en sus ojos.

Mycroft se condenó y por supuesto que Sherlock no desaprovechó de echarle en cara que su ideal sobre el amor se fue al carajo.

Eurus volvió hacer un comentario sobre su amor no tan secreto y el jovenzuelo agarró el celular de la fémina, amenazando con arrojarlo por la ventana si no se detenía con sus burlas. Eurus gruñó y se abalanzó sobre Mycroft, ambos clamaron cuando sus cuerpos chocaron duramente contra el piso, lo que causó que sus padres salieran de la cocina para enseguida instalarse en la sala y regañar a sus hijos por tratarse de brusca manera.

El de cabello ondulado bufó por lo bajo, ignorando el regañó y concentrándose en el libro que llevaba leyendo un buen rato. Unas fuertes pisadas resuenan en las escaleras y Sherlock levanta la vista para ver como su gemelo se dirige a sus progenitores. A juzgar por los pantalones oscuros, la remera blanca de Prada junto a una chaqueta de burdeos y tenis Vans es evidente que va a una fiesta. Lo que significa que Eurus o Mycroft lo traerían de regreso a casa, debido que Stephen se emborrachaba como si se acabara el mundo y conducir en ese estado no era una opción. No obstante, los señores Holmes preferían pasar esto por el Arco del Triunfo, permitiéndole a su hijo divertirse como le plazca, pero si llegaba tarde al toque de queda, el castigo era inevitable.

Sherlock no era un tonto. Sabía que sus padres tenían un favoritismo hacia su gemelo, a pesar de que Stephen no poseía el don de la deducción como sus hermanos, el muchacho se destacaba impresionantemente en sus estudios, sobre todo en el área de ciencias. Stephen fue bendecido con una memoria eidética y a sus dieciséis años era considerado por muchos como un prodigio. Por supuesto, sus hermanos también eran brillantes, pero Stephen era el centro de atención no solo en reuniones familiares, sino que también en la escuela.

A diferencia de su gemelo, Stephen Vincent Holmes obtuvo popularidad y la atención de gran parte del alumnado femenino. Aunque el joven se ha comportado egocéntricamente, eso no le ha quitado su buena reputación, sacándole provecho a su picardía, sarcasmo y beldad.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock está bien con tener solamente un amigo y ser catalogado por todos como un _freaky_.

—Lo siento mamá, pero tengo que terminar un proyecto y honestamente no estoy de humor para ser el uber del idiota de mi hermano. —Expuso Mycroft, sacudiendo la suciedad de su ropa por haber caído al piso.

—A mi tampoco me miren. Me toco la última vez y estoy cansada de recogerlo en la madrugada. —Se cruzó de brazos—. No iré y es mi última palabra.

—En ese caso... —La mujer vaciló por unos instantes y su mirada se enfocó en su otro hijo—. Sherlock, asistirás a la fiesta con tu hermano.

—¿¡Qué!? —Exclaman estupefactos los gemelos.

—¡Él no tiene que acompañarme!

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¡No quiero ir!

—Vamos, Sherlock. Este es tu último año de secundaria y creo que te vendría bien hacer más amistades. Ve y diviértete. —Manifestó mas Sherlock negó con la cabeza y la mujer soltó un suspiro—. Será meramente por esta ocasión y ya no insistiré.

—Pero... —Intentó rehusarse, sin embargo, la expresión alicaída de su madre lo hizo encogerse de hombros para seguidamente levantarse y dejar el libro sobre el sillón—. Vale.

Stephen rechina los dientes y su gemelo hace una mueca, estando consciente del desagrado que su hermano siente al asistir a la fiesta junto a él. El azabache se retira en silencio a su habitación para arreglarse, sintiendo la gélida mirada que su hermano le transmite.

Diez minutos después, el menor de los Holmes sale de la puerta principal, divisando que Vincent se halla esperándolo dentro de su vehículo en el asiento del conductor. El auto es un regalo —capricho— que pidió a sus padres por ganar el decatlón, especificando que debía ser un Lamborghini Huracane oscuro y desde entonces ese auto ha sido su mayor orgullo. Era el consentido, por mucho que sus padres quieran negarlo y aun así lo complacían. Al instalarse en el asiento del copiloto, su hermano le dedica una amarga expresión antes de encender el motor y ponerse en marcha para alejarse de su hogar.

El silencio es la ostia de incómodo. Stephen se concentra en conducir mientras que su hermano se la pasa todo el trayecto fijando sus orbes bicolor en la ventana. El morocho no entiende porque de un día para otro su gemelo lo alejó y nunca tuvo el coraje de preguntarle. Ellos eran muy unidos, demostrando esa conexión especial que solo los gemelos poseían, pero el penúltimo año de primaria, Stephen comenzó a apartarlo y Sherlock simplemente dejó de buscarlo.

El vehículo es aparcado junto a otros en el patio de la entrada de la mansión de Allie Raines, una joven que Sherlock describe como «petulante y pomposa». Bajan del auto, encaminándose para ingresar a la mansión. El de rizada cabellera está tentado en pedir un taxi para huir del lugar cuando la estrepitosa música le zumba los oídos, múltiples cuerpos se apegan a él mientras intenta seguirle el paso a su hermano, y ve con el ceño fruncido como varios adolescentes absorben su polvo especial para conocer a Exodia. Se paraliza al observar a Irene Adler al otro lado de la habitación, rápidamente da la vuelta, olvidándose de su hermano y terminando en el patio trasero. Hay jóvenes disfrutando de la piscina con sus respectivas cervezas, una pareja besuqueándose y otra que en cualquier momento se irán al dormitorio para echar un polvo. El escenario es embarazoso, por lo que prefiere regresar a la casa, gira su cuerpo y se sobresalta al tener a Stephen frente a él.

El de cabello marrón se cruza de brazos.

—Quiero que cumplas con tres cosas y sin chistar. —Sherlock torce el gesto, pero no emite queja alguna—. Uno: no te metas en problemas. —Eleva su dedo índice—. Dos: no cabrees a nadie con tus malditas deducciones. Si alguien quiere patearte el culo por joderles, no te salvare. —Continua, elevando el dedo de en medio—. Tres: búscame cuando hay que irnos, hasta entonces piérdete. —Termina con el anular elevado.

Sherlock quiere decirle que se vaya a la mierda con sus demandas, sin embargo, asiente con la cabeza y Stephen se va, dejándolo por su cuenta en una fiesta que ni quería asistir. Camina hacia una tumbona, tomando asiento y sacando su celular, ignorando al grupete de jóvenes calenturientos que se hallaban a pocos metros. Ladeó una sonrisa al recibir un mensaje de John.

_John: Este es un recordatorio de que debes enviarme tu parte del trabajo._

_Sherlock: ¿Por quién me tomas? Te lo enviare mañana._

_John: Solo asegurándome. ¿Y que haces ahora? ¿Buscando cabezas por la Deep Web?_

Él gira los ojos.

_Sherlock: Estoy en una fiesta con Stephen._

_John: OH DIOS MIO. ¡SHERLOCK HOLMES EN UNA FIESTA!_

_John: ¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Debo ir a confesarme rápido o no iré al cielo!_

« _Y luego dice que soy una reina del drama_ ».

Suelta una risa y empieza a explicarle a su amigo como acabó en este lugar.  
  


────────────────────────

  
El toque de queda es a las dos de la mañana y faltaban treinta minutos para la hora pactada.

Sherlock encuentra a su hermano metido en un juego de Beer pong. El castaño bebe un shot y le da un beso con lengua a la rubia que tiene a su lado izquierdo. El azabache sujeta el brazo de Stephen, jalándolo hasta la salida, sin importarle el berrinche que le está armando.

Finalmente suben al auto e inmediatamente Sherlock arranca el motor.

No es un mal conductor, pero había obtenido su licencia hace unos meses y únicamente ha conducido para ir al supermercado, ya que Stephen es quien los lleva a la secundaria. Una vez más el silencio reina entre los dos y sabiendo perfectamente que su hermano no está en condiciones para una charla, reúne osadía para enfrentarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice para que te alejaras? —Por el rabillo del ojo se percata del sobresalto del varón—. Dímelo, porque por más que lo he pensado, no he encontrado la respuesta.

Stephen aprieta los labios.

—No me vengas con eso. —Musita—. Tú sabes muy bien.

Aprieta el volante y gira hacia la derecha.

—No. No lo sé. —Traga saliva y maldice por lo bajo cuando vislumbra pequeñas gotas de lluvia, activando el limpiaparabrisas—. Por eso te estoy preguntando, así que no te vayas por la tangente.

Stephen se queda callado y si no fuera por el hecho de que se encuentra conduciendo, estaría zamarreándolo para que de una maldita vez le diga que fue lo que hizo para que lo odiara. Y si, esa era la palabra correcta y realmente le dolía. ¡Incluso se tiñó el cabello a marrón y se lo cortó para diferenciarse de él! Pero no podían seguir con esto, el próximo año irían a la Universidad de Oxford, Stephen en la Escuela de Medicina y él especializándose en Química, de manera que su distanciamiento y cabreo debe culminar. Quiere a su hermano de vuelta, lo ha extrañado mucho, aunque él ha demostrado que no le interesa en lo más mínimo su gemelo. Demonios, hasta Mycroft, quien fue apodado como «Ice Man» lo trata mejor. No obstante, esto puede ser a raíz de estar colado por Lestrade.

—Irene Adler. —El nombre estremece al azabache y le da una incrédula mirada a Stephen para luego centrarse en la carretera.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esa loca? —Por alguna extraña razón, esa chica se obsesionó con él. No entendía la razón, aunque aparentemente su ingenio y dotes de deducción tenían mucho que ver, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo Adler. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para que lo acosara y se le insinuara. Como cereza en el pastel, ella lo había invitado a su quinceavo cumpleaños y si no fuera por su adorable madre que lo obligó a ir, no hubiera ocurrido un suceso que hasta el presente actual muchos seguían creyendo. Sucede que Irene consiguió encerrarlos en su habitación, era obvio lo que ella quería, pero Sherlock fue tenaz y no sucedió nada. Permanecieron encerrados por una hora y la chica por fin abrió la puerta. Algunos los observaron saliendo del dormitorio y entonces el rumor de que se acostaron se regó como pólvora la semana siguiente.

Cada vez que se le preguntaba a Irene sobre eso, ella nunca lo negó ni lo aceptó. Sherlock por otro lado, negó todo mas no le creyeron. De acuerdo, desde cierto punto de vista que un hombre y una mujer estén encerrados en una habitación durante mucho tiempo es sospechoso y lo primero que se le vendrá a la mente es que follaron.

De repente, Sherlock siente que un balde de agua fría lo cubre. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Stephen gustaba de Irene y en su pensamiento su hermano fue un traidor que se acostó con la chica que le gustaba.

—Las cosas no pasaron como la gente comenta. —Empieza a aclarar, teniendo cuidado con las curvas y lo resbaloso que está el asfalto por el diluvio—. Entre ella y yo no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

— _Claaaro_. —Giró su cabeza, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Ustedes solo se acostaron sobre la cama y hablaron acerca de la vida. —Espetó y pateó el tablero—. ¿¡Me ves cara de estúpido!?

—¡No! ¡Ella nos encerró y no me permitió salir!

—¿¡Qué gilipolleces dices!?

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Tampoco estaba enterado de que te gustaba!

El castaño forzó una risa.

—Eres un maestro de la deducción. ¿¡Cómo mierda no pudiste darte cuenta!? ¡Hasta Mycroft lo sabía! ¡Y solo le tomó segundos cuando nos la encontramos en el centro comercial!

—Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, Mycroft es mejor que yo. Además... ¿¡cómo se supone que lo deduzca si casi ni te veo en la escuela!? —Tensa la mandíbula—. ¡Me evitas como la peste! ¡Y no entiendo por qué! Esto lleva años, así que Irene no es la verdadera causa.

Vincent aprieta los puños.

—Me quitaste a mi mejor amigo. —Sherlock lo contempla boquiabierto y enseguida regresa su mirada al frente—. Hiciste que se apartara de mí.

Una ola de cólera inundó al morocho. ¡Esa era un vil mentira! Los tres empezaron una buena amistad cuando el blondo les contó que también tenía un hermano gemelo, pero fueron separados luego del terrible divorcio entre sus padres, Everett se fue a América con su madre y él se quedó en Inglaterra con su padre. Sin embargo, en quinto grado Stephen fue a otro curso y John y Sherlock quedaron en el mismo. Desde ahí el joven se distanció de ellos, lo cual entristeció a Watson, no era para menos, su mejor amigo eligió formar su propio grupo de amigos, abandonándolos en el proceso.

John visitaba la casa de los Holmes, únicamente para jugar y pasar el rato con Sherlock. Durante el lapso de visitas, Stephen evitaba poner un pie fuera de su dormitorio.

Por lo que, su acusación carecía de fundamento.

—Yo no te quite a tu amigo. Tú lo abandonaste al igual que a mí.

—Ay. No seas hipócrita. Ustedes se volvieron más unidos y me dejaron a un lado.

—Eso es mentira. —Verbalizó.

—No lo es. ¡Ustedes comenzaron a salir sin mí! ¡Me echaron!

—¿¡Te estás escuchando!? —Le reclamó enfadado—. ¡Nosotros te invitábamos, pero nos rechazabas para estar con tus nuevos amigos!

—¡Estás equivocado!

—¡No! ¡Eres TÚ quien está equivocado! No vengas hacerte la víctima que conmigo no funcionara. Si hay un culpable de que tu amistad con John se fuera al infierno, eres tú.

—¡Eres irritable! ¡No entiendo como Víctor te soportó! —Se tapó la boca inmediatamente, dándose cuenta del error que cometió.

Los ojos de Sherlock escocieron. Su hermano está ebrio y en tal estado uno no mide lo que dice. Aún así, no es suficiente para apaciguar la ira que emerge desde su pecho. Lo sucedido con Víctor es un tema delicado que el morocho no ha superado y que su hermano lo mencionara fue el detonante para que explotara.

—¡Maldito cabrón! ¡A él no lo metas en esto! —Le grita completamente encolerizado y observándolo con una expresión que asustó a Stephen—. ¡No te metas con su memoria o de lo contrario...!

—¡CUIDADO!

Sherlock giró la mirada prontamente, vio con terror al tráiler que se dirigía ellos y dio un volantazo que los sacó de la carretera. Las llantas rechinaron y la lluvia solo perjudicó la situación. El Lamborghini fue a dar duramente contra un árbol, recibiendo el impacto de frente, destrozando el capo y rompiendo el parabrisas. Sherlock está desorientado y antes de desmallarse atisbase que un trozo de vidrio se alojó en el cuello de su hermano y la sangre era expulsada de esa zona.   
  


────────────────────────

  
Al despertarse, pestañea varias veces para acostumbrar sus orbes a la luz.

Mira a su hermana mayor sentada en silla en su lado derecho, vestida de negro. Suelta un quejido y de inmediato Eurus le ofrece un vaso con agua que contiene una pajita, bebiéndolo al instante. El azabache agradece mentalmente a su hermana, su garganta está tan seca como si participara en una maratón por el Sahara. Se fija en lo rojo que se hallan los ojos de su hermana y en el rostro ensombrecido.

El temor inunda su sistema, pero toma valor para indagar.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó con dificultad.

—Tuvieron un accidente. Sufriste una contusión cerebral, pero no fue nada severo. —Sujeta su diestra suavemente—. Has estado dormido por cinco días.

Frunce el ceño. Cinco días, joder eso era mucho tiempo.

Cierra los parpados y titubeante observa con miedo a su hermana.

—¿Y Stephen?

Las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas y Sherlock jamás se había imaginado que su hermana llorara tan destrozada. Siempre mostrando un lado fuerte, astuto e inteligente, ella albergaba un conocimiento en demasía y deja en ridículo a Mycroft y al él mismo con las deducciones. Por lo que es impactante verla en ese estado de vulnerabilidad.

Y entonces él también comenzó a llorar. Imaginándose la respuesta que le daría.

—Él murió.

Sherlock cerro los ojos, deseando que se tratara de una pesadilla y que, al despertar, su gemelo seguía vivo. Los sollozos rezumbaron en la habitación del hospital, Eurus abatida por la perdida de su hermanito y Sherlock sintiéndose desfallecer.

La culpa lo golpea de lleno. Nunca debió discutir con Stephen. Era consciente de su ebriedad y sin embargo escogió el peor momento para encalarlo. Debió estar concentrado en conducir y ser cuidadoso con la lluvia. Nunca debió apartar la vista de la carretera, caso contrario hubiera reaccionado rápidamente con el tráiler. ¡Esa era la primera regla y la desobedeció olímpicamente!

Todo era su culpa. Su maldita culpa. ¿Cómo podría volver a verles la cara a sus padres? ¿Lo estarían culpando? Seguramente sí.

Stephen tenía un futuro prometedor, siendo el mejor neurocirujano como él decía. Y no dudaba en que lo lograría. Mas eso no será posible, porque él ya no está con ellos. Le arrebató esa prospera vida.

Él mató a su hermano. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Junio_

Rudy Holmes abrió la puerta de su departamento, recibiendo con un afectuoso abrazo a su sobrino. El adulto está entrando a los cincuenta, pero se ha conservado bastante bien. Va al refrigerador por una gaseosa para el joven y un whisky para él mientras que el Holmes menor se sienta en el sofá.

Regresa a la sala y coloca las bebidas en la mesa.

Sherlock le extiende un folio a su tío; el hombre de cabellos marrones lo toma y lo abre para examinar su contenido. Al terminar de leer suelta un suspiro y deja el folio sobre la mesita de madera para enseguida agarrar su vaso de whisky y darle un pequeño trago.

Deposita de nuevo el vaso en la mesa y le da una mirada de hesitación.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —Le pregunta su tío por quinta vez desde que le comentó de sus planes—. A tus padres no les agradara la noticia. No querrán dejar que te vayas.

—Es por eso que no les he dicho nada. —Dice mientras se acomoda en el sofá—. Puedo ver lo difícil que es para todos esta situación.

Han transcurrido siete meses desde la muerte de Stephen y su partida ha causado estragos en su familia. Eurus entró a un programa de estudiante de intercambio, en unos meses partirá a España; sus padres no pueden detenerla debido a que la decisión ya estaba tomada mucho antes de la tragedia y no es complicado deducir que irse lo más pronto posible es porque ya no puede lidiar con el apesadumbrado ambiente en el hogar. Mycroft se había graduado unas semanas antes, sin embargo, no asistió a la ceremonia ni al baile de graduación, simplemente pidió su título. Aparentemente el Servicio Secreto Británico anda detrás de él y aunque aún no les ha dado una respuesta, es un hecho que aceptara el trabajo.

Ni Eurus ni Mycroft culpan a su hermano menor por la muerte de Stephen. ¿Por qué deberían hacerlo? Fue un accidente y a pesar de que han sabido sobrellevar el luto, algunas veces el sentimentalismo les gana y es inevitable no derramar lágrimas cada vez miran un asiento vació en la mesa, la ausencia de las melodías entonadas en el piano y sus berrinches cuando perdía ante Eurus en las cartas o al ajedrez.

Navidad fue hace unos meses. No hubo decoraciones ni comida, cada miembro de la familia se quedo en sus dormitorios. Cabe destacar que Vincent siempre fue el más entusiasmado por esta fecha y eso lo empeoró.

Desdichadamente los señores Holmes son quienes no han podido avanzar, las risas de ambos se apagaron, su madre ya no los regañaba, los comentarios jocosos de su padre se esfumaron y optaron por permanecer encerrados en su hogar.

Sherlock ya no quiere que su madre se ponga a llorar cada vez que lo ve, recordándole que perdió a uno de sus gemelos.

Rudy soba sus cienes y larga un suspiro.

—¿Cuándo te gradúas?

—El próximo mes. —Bebe su gaseosa y cruza los dedos para que su tío lo ayude a estudiar en el extranjero.

Necesita irse y poco o nada le importaba adoptar una actitud de cobardía.

El adulto estará en problemas con los padres de su sobrino, pero comprende lo difícil que debe ser para el jovenzuelo. El único que culpaba a Sherlock de la muerte de su hermano era él mismo.

—De acuerdo. Moveré mis influencias y te daré una respuesta dentro unos días.

—Gracias, tío Rudy.

Sherlock no sabe que decir al encontrarse con Lestrade recargado en la isla de la cocina cuando regresó de casa de su tío. Le echa una mirada inquisidora a su hermano, quien está absorto en preparar un sándwich con crema de maní. Recibe una punzada en el pecho al recordar que el único que aprendió a cocinar fue Stephen.

_"Ten, Sherlock."_

_"¿Qué es?"_

_"Un muffin. Yo lo hice."_

_"¿Por qué yo no puedo cocinar y tu sí?"_

_"Porque tengo manos mágicas."_

Inhala profundo y pestañea varias veces, deteniendo las lágrimas que se aproximaban.

Abandona el marco de la puerta y se adentra para sentarse y recargar su rostro sobre su mano derecha. Greg traga saliva y el de cabello rizado no logró ocultar su sonrisa burlesca, ojeó como su hermano le ofreció el sándwich y trató de controlarse para no hacer la pregunta del millón.

Cosa que no sucedió.

—¿Desde cuando follan? —Suelta abruptamente.

—¡Sherlock! —Mycroft lo observa aterrorizado y el menor empieza a carcajearse—. ¡No puedes preguntar una cosa así! —El sonrojo que adquieren sus mejillas solo aumenta el regocijo del azabache.

—Tienes razón. Me disculpo. —Claramente la pequeña mierda no lo sentía en lo más mínimo—. Entonces... enemigos a amigos a amantes. —Una venita se asomaba en la frente de su hermano mayor y Greg mordisqueaba su sándwich avergonzado—. Descuiden, no son los primeros ni los últimos. Aunque... ¿quién es el _Top_?

—¡William Sherlock Scott Holmes! —Gritó enfadado—. Cállate o la suela de mi zapato te pateara el culo.

—Es Greg. —El mencionado se atragantó y Sherlock sonrió a lo Cheshire—. Acerté.

—¡Eres un grandísimo hijo de...!

—Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma madre. —Le interrumpe y se levanta victorioso de ver a su hermano rojo del coraje y sin palabras—. Nos vemos, cuñado.

Lestrade se mantiene cabizbajo, sin saber dónde rayos meterse. Mycroft rechina sus dientes, viendo como su hermanito abandonaba la cocina.

Sherlock sube las escaleras de dos en dos, arribó velozmente a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y se tumbó en su cama.

Se halla con una mezcla de emociones. Por un lado, se halla contento de que su hermano este con el chico que consiguió moverle el tapete, puede que Lestrade no sea un gran partido, pero es un buen tipo y sus intenciones con Mycroft no son malas. Y por el otro se sintió triste de tener que alejarse de él. La carrera de Química duraba cinco años y el muchacho tenía el presentimiento que una vez que aterrice en América, no querrá regresar a Inglaterra.

Su celular suena y hace una mueca al leer el nombre de su amigo.

Su mejor amigo, John Watson. Al que no le ha dicho que se va del país.

Cojonudo.

—Hola, erizo. —Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas.

— _Hola, nutria._ —Se escucha algo agitado, lo que significa que ha salido para pasear a su perro y al can le gusta correr precipitadamente, cansando al pobre de su dueño—. _Tengo encantadoras noticias. Estoy obteniendo una beca en Oxford. ¿No es genial?_

Sherlock cierra con fuerza sus párpados. El arrepentimiento se transforma en un cuchillo y lo apuñala repetidamente.

—Estoy feliz por ti. —Carraspea y se maldice internamente de ocultarle al blondo que planeaba estudiar en una universidad estadounidense.

— _¿Crees que haya la posibilidad de ser roomies?_ —El azabache muerde su labio y no le responde—. _Eres persuasivo y seguramente no te tomaría mucho tiempo en lograrlo._

—John... —Susurra, agarrando el coraje para contarle de su decisión—. No iré a Oxford.

Se genera un silencio del otro lado de la línea.

— _¿Cómo que no iras a Oxford?_ —Pregunta escéptico—. _Sherlock, se supone que es ahí donde te especializaras._

—No. —Aprieta el celular—. Estuve pensándolo y llegue a la conclusión que no iré.

— _Bueno... ¿y donde estudiaras? Momento. ¿Tus padres accedieron o no lo saben?_

—No lo saben todavía. —Voltea y observa una fotografía de su gemelo y él, sacude su cabeza y finalmente va al grano—. Me voy a América.

— _América..._ —Lo dice en un extraño tono y el morocho teme que su amigo lo odie por abandonarlo—. _Te vas al otro lado del mundo._ —Silencio—. _¿Por qué?_

—No puedo soportarlo. A donde quiera que mire, lo veo y... —Muerde sus labios para mantener a raya las lágrimas—. Estoy siendo un cobarde, pero es que yo... yo... —Solloza—. No puedo, John.

Se seca las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

— _Hey. Ya hemos hablado de esto, no es tu culpa._ —Sus palabras se deslizan suavemente en su interior—. _A Stephen no le hubiera gustado verte echándote la culpa de su muerte._

—Él me odiaba.

— _No._ —Dice tajante—. _Él no te odiaba. ¿Estaba equivocado? Sí. ¿Estaba celoso? Definitivamente. Quizás debimos aclarar las cosas con él, pero..._ —Exhala—. _Lo que trato de decir es que fue un accidente. ¿Escuchaste? Accidente._

—Si me hubiera negado en ir a esa estúpida fiesta...

— _Sherlock._ —Le cortó—. _El «hubiera» no existe. Y si rechazabas, Mycroft o Eurus habrían ido en tu lugar._

—Ellos son buenos conductores. ¡Quite la vista del camino! —Clamó, golpeando el colchón—. Tres segundos, John. Tres segundos me descuide y todo se fue al carajo.

— _Insisto. No fue tu culpa._ —Hubo otro silencio—. _¿Cuándo te iras?_

—La última semana de agosto. —Responde y pasa una mano por su ondulado cabello—. Mi tío me está ayudando a entrar a una universidad de la Ivy League, aunque si tuviera que apostar, parece que estoy yendo a Columbia.

— _Voy a extrañarte._ —Se oye afligido—. _Eres mi mejor amigo y me harás mucha falta. Aunque no voy a echar de menos tu manía por ver imágenes de cadáveres._

—¿Acaso no serás doctor? Acostúmbrate a ver gente con sangre y tripas por fuera.

— _Gracias._ —El azabache sonríe al imaginar el rodeo de ojos que obviamente su amigo está haciendo—. _Debo colgar. A juzgar por el clima, lloverá en cualquier momento y no traje paraguas. Hablaremos mañana en la escuela._

—Adiós, John.

Pone su celular sobre la mesa de noche al colgar la llamada. Se recuesta en su cama, fijando su vista al techo.

John tiene razón. Si hubieran conversado con Stephen acerca de su distanciamiento, probablemente las cosas serían distintas y seguirían con su amistad. Pero es demasiado tarde, no obstante, el remordimiento estará presente hasta el final de sus días.

Ni quiera asistió al funeral de su hermano. Por supuesto, esto no fue adrede, el maldito coma se lo impidió. Aunque de cierta manera agradecía eso, estar ahí era enfrentarse a sus familiares y a los amigos de su gemelo. Tener que soportar la lastima de su familia y las desacreditas miradas del grupo de Stephen durante su funeral era algo para lo que no se hallaría preparado.

El regreso a clases fue duro. Las expresiones que le lanzaban eran de compasión y otros simplemente le ignoraban como siempre lo han hecho. Los amigos de Stephen se notaban realmente incómodos con su presencia. Eso lo entendió, y por un instante maldijo al universo de que hayan sido gemelos. Lo más sorprendente fue que Irene ya no le buscaba, la fémina a penas y le dirigía la mirada. Agradecía eso, pero al saber que la razón es porque se enteró que su hermano estuvo interesado por ella, fue otra apuñalada.

Su hermano se quedó con la idea de que había sido un traidor por enrollarse con la chica que le gustaba.

Meditó sobre el no contarles a sus padres que se iría. Se ha asegurado de que no sospechen, ni siquiera Mycroft se lo imaginaba, pero intuía que su hermana ya estaba al tanto. Los gemelos eran un libro abierto para ella.

Se deslizó sobre el colchón, levantándose y encaminándose a la puerta. Agarra el pomo y rezó para sus adentros de que sus padres lo comprendieran al igual que su tío.

Con suerte y esto no terminaba en una pelea.

────────────────────────

_Agosto_

Contra todo pronóstico, Sherlock Holmes está abordando un avión rumbo a los Estados Unidos.

Gritos, oposiciones y reclamos por parte de sus padres junto al apoyo incondicional de Eurus fue lo que ocurrió en su revelación de estudiar lejos de su hogar. Los señores Holmes no quisieron dar su brazo a torcer, pero la postura firme y el carácter tenaz del joven consiguió ganar la batalla verbal.

Eurus se marchó a España un mes antes y Mycroft aceptó la oferta del Servicio Secreto. Inesperadamente Mycroft cedió en mudarse con Greg, después de que este le insistiera tanto. Los padres de los genios al ver que sus hijos partieron del nido tomaron la decisión de vacaciones indefinidas en _Bellefontaine_ , una bella mansión ubicada en París. Herencia por parte de la familia de su madre.

Ellos también tenían que sanar las heridas.

Sherlock se movió incómodamente en el asiento y agradeció cuando el capitán les avisó que se abrocharan los cinturones porque iban a aterrizar. El jodido viaje de más de siete horas fue un infierno y seguramente necesite de un masaje en su espalda baja. Se siente agotado en muchos sentidos y cuando culminó de leer un libro se dedicó en analizar a los pasajeros. Algo divertido en su momento, el varón sentado a su lado tenía una amante y por esa razón viajaba cada cierto tiempo, mintiéndole a su mujer que era por trabajo. La pareja de atrás se comprometieron por puro interés y se dio cuenta de eso con solo escuchar sus palabras amorosas cargadas de un tono de falsedad que cualquier puede notar. Vale, no. Solamente él.

Echa un vistazo a la otra fila, centrándose en una mujer rubia con lentes. Frunce el ceño al dirigir sus orbes bicolor al tipo que le ha puesto los cuernos con la azafata en el baño, entrando al Club de las Alturas. La dama es inteligente y por las veces que ha acariciado su barriga, calcula que debe tener cuatro semanas de gestación y una parte quiere decirle la infidelidad de su novio, pero esa es una pésima idea y elige morderse la lengua.

El avión aterriza y una extraña emoción estremece al muchacho.

Luego de cumplir con las formalidades pertenecientes al control de fronteras, camina apresuradamente a la sala de equipaje. Espera paciente a que sus maletas aparezcan por la cinta transportadora.

Cuarenta minutos después sale del aeropuerto y coge el primer taxi que encuentra.

—A la Universidad de Columbia. —Dice y entre tanto se distrae con el paisaje mañanero en lo que dura el viaje al campus.

New York es una hermosa ciudad y mentiría si dijera que jamás ha deseado conocer la famosa ciudad que nunca duerme. Revisa su celular y sonríe con nostalgia al notar que John le envió un mensaje hace dos horas. El mensaje es para saber si llegó a salvo al otro continente y recordarle en llevarle un regalo.

Le envió una respuesta y entonces el vehículo se estaciona. Sherlock tiene un nudo en la garganta que ignora, suelta una bocanada de aire y abre la puerta para recoger su equipaje y pagarle al taxista.

Contempla la entrada de la universidad y se aventura en ingresar, arrastrando sus maletas. El camino está rodeado de frondosos árboles y la suave brisa mece sus rizos. Se percata de los pocos alumnos a su alrededor, conversando entre grupos o dirigiéndose a sus respectivas residencias. Acomoda su bufanda azul, acariciándola levemente, fue un regalo de Stephen en su octavo cumpleaños y es uno de sus mayores tesoros junto a su sombrero de pirata y su violín.

Hablando de su violín, no lo tenía entre sus pertenencias al igual que otras cosas que le faltaban. Su tío Rudy se las traería pasado mañana. El adulto debió viajar con él, pero se le presentó un inconveniente y se lo impidió.

Cruzó el campus y entró a la oficina de residencias. La encargada era de piel trigueña, bajita con el cabello encrespado y teñido de un horrible rubio dorado.

_«Sueños truncados. Se divorció hace un año y recientemente adoptó un gato. El estado de sus dedos indica que se masturba con regularidad.»_

William hace un gesto de disgusto al deducir lo último. Demasiada información. 

Agarra su llave y se traslada a la Residencia Maxwell.

Más tarde, se halla acomodando su ropa en el armario de su zona de la habitación. El tío Rudy pudo obtenerle su propia habitación, sin embargo, se rehusó y prefirió un compañero de dormitorio. Compañero el cual esperaba llevarse bien, su plan consistía en ser más amigable y sociable. ¡Nuevo país, nueva vida! _Sayonara_ al Sherlock _freaky_ que se la pasaba siendo un cero a la izquierda y milagrosamente su único amigo no le abandonó al enterarse de su colección de fotos de cadáveres.

Colección que por supuesto eliminó.

Oye que la puerta es abierta y cierra el armario para conocer a su compañero de cuarto.

Es de su misma estatura, estructura ósea cincelada, pelo corto oscuro peinado perfectamente. Posee la pinta de _loverboy_ , pero el sujeto es listo —no como él— y la entrañable sonrisa le confirma que es un sujeto amistoso que le fascina saltar una que otra norma. Bebe y fuma. El brazalete de su muñeca izquierda le dice que tiene un mejor amigo al que estima y protege.

Los ojos azules de su compañero lo escanean.

—¡Hola! —Saluda alegremente, cerrando la puerta y soltando sus maletas—. Soy James Barnes. Pero puedes decirme Bucky.

Los nervios desaparecen al instante y acepta la mano ofrecida del zagal.

—Hola. Me llamo Sherlock.

—Británico, ¿eh?

Él aludido simplemente se alza de hombros.

—En fin. Acabamos de conocernos, pero... ¿puedes ayudarme a recoger unas cajas que están en mi auto?

—¡Seguro! —Contesta y se da palmaditas mentales por lo bien que están yendo las cosas.

—¡Gracias! —El agradecimiento brilla en sus orbes.

Ambos salen de su dormitorio y mientras que Bucky le platica de la beca deportiva en el equipo de fútbol americano y de sus aspiraciones de entrar a la NFL, piensa que irse de Inglaterra fue una buena decisión. 

Primer día y ya tenía un amigo. 

Esto será alucinante. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Septiembre_

El primer semestre del segundo año de Sherlock ha comenzado y no niega que se encuentra aliviado de estar de vuelta. Durante las vacaciones con sus padres tuvo que asistir con una psicóloga, la idea provino de ellos y pese a que se mantuvo reacio en ir a las sesiones, una vez a la semana entraba al consultorio de la señorita Leroy; contándole acerca del accidente y la apesadumbrada culpa de la muerte de su gemelo. Leroy siempre le repetía al británico en cada sesión que no fue su culpa, pero él creía lo contrario y nunca le comentó sobre las pesadillas del choque y como Stephen le reclamaba por haberlo matado.

Prefirió guardarse eso.

Su estadía en París fue casi un calvario. Ni Eurus ni Mycroft se hallaban ahí y el jovenzuelo ignoró las suplicas de sus progenitores en salir y conocer la ciudad del amor. Por lo que optó en encerrarse en la habitación y meramente salía para asistir a la terapia.

Casi logró escuchar el coro de los ángeles cuando partió de Francia y regresó a Estados Unidos.

En New York se sentía en paz.

El azabache está orgulloso de sí mismo por su hazaña en la universidad y no se refiere a aprobar todas sus materias de primer año con sobresaliente, sino que pudo llevar un ritmo favorable entre sus estudios y las fiestas. Al principio se sintió raro, pero con el pasar de los días se fue soltando a la diversión y finalmente terminó encajando en el grupo de deportistas de Bucky.

Y hablando de él, una parte del logro es debido a su nuevo amigo. El chico podía echarse la borrachera del siglo y amanecer fresco como una lechuga. Sherlock quisiera esa habilidad, porque si se excedía de tragos una maldita migraña y su estómago devolviendo todo rastro de comida le esperaría a la mañana siguiente. Tampoco puede olvidar el hecho de que su compañero de cuarto es un tipo cachondo. Barnes probablemente se ha liado con casi todas las chicas y chicos de primero. Para el británico es completamente normal ver como las féminas mojan sus bragas y como los varones se ponen duros como una roca. Mirar divertidamente como esas personas hacen el paseo de la vergüenza se convirtió en monotonía.

Pero… ¿qué hay de él?

Bueno, ya no es virgen. Y eso también hay que agradecérselo a Barnes, quien le presentó una chica de la hermandad Delta Psi. Discrepantemente a lo que esperaba, la rubita de baja estatura era una dulzura, es decir, ella enviaba señales de nerviosismo y cada cierto tiempo se mordía el labio, prácticamente se hallaba perdida y Sherlock se compadeció de ella, llevando las cosas de manera amistosa y cuando la joven por fin agarró confianza la conversación subió de tono hasta que ambos desaparecieron en una de las habitaciones de la hermandad.

El morocho seguía recordando el resplandeciente orgullo de la cara de Bucky cuando bajó las escaleras para marcharse a su residencia.

_“Mi bebé ya es un hombre.”_

_“Cierra la puta boca, Barnes.”_

Sherlock estaba complacido con su nuevo «yo».

Aunque seguía siendo el mismo joven británico que deducía a la gente, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Eso sí, ya no abre su boca para que los demás se cabreen con él por soltar sus vidas y sus secretos íntimos. Existen límites y el más joven de los Holmes lo entendió.

—Te lo digo en serio, amigo. Tiene unas piernas que matarías por pasarle la lengua. En realidad, no, lo que desearías es lamerle esas preciosas tetas y su trasero… —Suspira con anhelo—. Estar dentro debe ser el jodido paraíso.

El delirio morboso de su amigo lo hace reír.

—¿Y por qué no te las has tirado? —Pregunta, seguidamente muerde su sándwich de pavo y se limpia los labios con la servilleta.

—Desafortunadamente ese culito ya tiene dueño. —Hace un puchero triste—. Y tu sabes bien que no me meto en las relaciones.

—Pobrecito. —Dice en un tono burlón, palmeando suavemente su hombro como lo haría un padre a su hijo luego de que perdiera un juego—. La primera vez que James Barnes no pudo abrirle las piernas a una chica. ¿Deberíamos colocarlo en la primera plana del New York Times?

—Ja, ja, ja. —Ríe sarcásticamente—. ¿Qué me cuentas de ti? —Sonrió con su querida socarronería—. Escuche que Mack y tu estuvieron cenando en un restaurante para NADA barato. ¿Acaso lo están intentando?

El morocho sacude su cabeza en negación.

—Mack es divertida y una buena chica, pero no es mi tipo. Simplemente me invitó y obviamente no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de comer un buen solomillo.

—¿¡Solomillo!? Amigo, ya desearía que me invitaran a comer platillos costosos y exquisitos como ese. —Le da un sorbo a su lata de Dr Pepper—. ¿Eso quiere decir que no te vas a asentar en una relación?

—No voy a decir que nunca sucederá, pero por el momento estoy bien en la soltería y echando un polvo de vez en cuando. —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Y tú?

—Las relaciones no van conmigo. Al menos no en esta etapa de mi vida, quiero disfrutar al máximo y llegar a la liga profesional de la NFL. Las relaciones amorosas llegaran después porque no es mi prioridad.

—Además de que no puedes controlar tus impulsos de follarte todo lo que se mueva.

—Me estás tratando como un calenturiento.

—¿Acaso no lo eres?

James le guiña un ojo.

—Tu tampoco te quedas atrás.

—Te equivocas, a diferencia de ti yo no estoy cachondo 24/7. Si me apetece coger, lo haré. Pero puedo sobrevivir sin meter mi polla en cualquier coño.

—O culo, si estamos hablando de hombres.

—Bueno, me dijiste que «experimentara».

—¿Por qué conformarte con un género cuando el menú completo está a tu disposición?

—Amen por eso.

Los dos jovenzuelos sueltan una carcajada y de seguida terminan de deglutir sus bocadillos; levantándose del césped y sacudiendo la suciedad de sus pantalones. Los azabaches continúan hablando mientras encauzan sus largas piernas en el trayecto para llegar a su residencia.  
  


────────────────────────  
  


—¡Lo prometiste! ¡No puedes echarte para atrás a último momento! —Le grita su mejor amigo, cruzándose de brazos y teniendo una cara de exasperación combinada con el capricho de un crio de cinco años por no obtener un carro a control remoto—. Tony solamente quédate por una hora y regresas.

—Lo siento, Eve. Pero sinceramente no estoy de humor para asistir al cumpleaños de un tipo que ni siquiera conozco. —El castaño no parece dar su brazo a torcer, haciendo que el blondo se pase las manos por el cabello con desesperación.

—Vamos, Tony. El objetivo de que vinieras era para que te olvidaras de tus problemas con tu padre y hacer amistades. Han pasado tres semanas desde que inició el semestre y es increíble que únicamente hables conmigo.

—Eso no es cierto. También converso con mi compañero de clase de Economía.

—¿Durante las clases o fuera de ellas también? —Entrecierra sus ojos azules.

El moreno se muerde el labio.

—Solo en las clases.

—Cariño, debes empezar a vivir y conocer más personas. Howard no está aquí para darte ordenes y Arno no puede restregarte en la cara que es más listo que tú. —Ross insiste y atisbase como su amigo parece considerar el venir a la fiesta—. Por favor.

No es que Tony odie divertirse, al contrario, él nunca lo ha hecho. Desde niño ha tenido que cumplir con las expectativas de su padre y sufrir la pequeña rivalidad contra su hermano mayor. Ser un genio nato nacido en una familia multimillonaria no significaba la maravilla que el mundo pensaba, al menos no para el castaño. Su padre no disimulaba la preferencia hacia Arno, alabando sus ideas e inventos mientras que los triunfos de Tony pasaban sin pena ni gloria.

A sus cuatro años creo una placa de circuitos, pero su padre se encontraba más interesado en que Arno diseñara los planos de un misil. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando armó un motor y Howard a duras penas lo felicitó porque su atención estuvo en que su primogénito se graduaría del MIT a los trece años.

Cada logro de Anthony fue opacado por los de su hermano y a veces pensaba que Arno lo hacia a propósito. Cosa que no le sorprendería si fuera verídica.

El joven Stark se esforzaba por obtener el cariño y aprobación de su padre. Esto sería el detonante para que el muchacho no viviera correctamente sus etapas. Su infancia se centro en desarrollar su inteligencia y tuvo mucha suerte de que Everett le ofreciera su amistad. Acabó la primaria bastante rápido y se graduó de la secundaria a los doce años. Ingresó al MIT, donde la rivalidad con su hermano fue más latente y se tituló en la Carrera de Física con quince años.

Rompió récord en tener su doctorado en un año, no obstante, el jovenzuelo se aventuro en titularse en otra carrera. Excepto que ya no sería en el MIT, decisión que Howard desaprobó airadamente, pero bendita sea María Stark que se enfrentó a su marido por su amado hijo, consiguiendo que el hombre accediera a regaña dientes.

A Tony le gustaba mucho la Universidad de Columbia y su mejor amigo es su compañero de dormitorio.

El problema radicaba que su vida social era NULA. De no ser por Everett, sería el típico nerd solitario.

Y Anthony prometió que eso cambiaria.

—Vale. —Cede—. Pero será por una hora.

—¡ _Siiiii_! —El muchacho de cabellera clara chilla contento y procede en buscar una vestimenta adecuada para su amigo.

Tony suspira resignadamente.  
  


────────────────────────  
  


El salón de la hermandad Omega Zeta Phi se encuentra superpoblada de estudiantes universitarios, sean o no parte de otras hermandades. Hay jóvenes sentados en los muebles pegados a la pared, otros que han salido al patio o dándose un chapuzón en el jacuzzi comprado por el jefe de la hermandad. Por otro lado, el centro de la habitación se transformó en una pista de baile, chicos y chicas bailan en parejas o pequeños grupos siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Los recién ingresados en la hermandad platican con las chicas nuevas de Delta Psi, es algo tradicional debido a que las dos hermandades se llevan fenomenalmente y porque la mayoría de los varones están en el equipo de fútbol americano.

Ligarte con un jugador de fútbol eleva tu estatus.

Bucky suelta una risotada, agarrando el brazo de Thor.

—No es gracioso, Bucky. —Habla de manera hosca, lo que desencadena otra risa por parte del morocho.

—Es que no puedo creer que Loki le haya tirado un balde de agua fría a la maestra asistente por andar coqueteando contigo. ¡Y encima le gritó: «Para que se le quite lo cachonda»!

De nuevo se ríe y el rubio de escultural cuerpo suspira desencantado.

—Loki exageró y probablemente ya este reprobado en Contabilidad General. —Extiende sus brazos en la mesa y luego coloca su cabeza.

—Habla con tu maestro y explícale la situación en caso de que esa asistente intente perjudicarte. —Aconseja Sherlock.

—Además no puedes reprobar una materia o el entrenador Bowers te dará una patada en el culo. Te necesitamos en el equipo, Thor.

—Sería mejor que la universidad se los diera fácil con las materias. —Opina el británico para seguidamente darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Barnes roda los ojos.

—Sí, pero la política de está universidad es excelencia deportiva y académica. No puede ser lo uno o lo otro, tienen que ser las dos.

—Para empeorar mi situación, Loki me ha aplicado la ley del hielo. —Torce el gesto—. Lo amo, pero es todo un dramático.

—Todavía conociendo su actitud de mierda, ¿por qué sigues con él?

—Ay, querido amigo Sherlock. —Esboza una sonrisa—. Cuando estés enamorado me entenderás.

James le da un codazo al europeo.

—Christine no te quita la mirada de encima.

Holmes voltea su rostro para divisar que efectivamente la chica de melena cobrizo oscuro tiene su mirada centrada en él. La joven le da una sonrisa y le devuelve el gesto por cortesía.

—Aparentemente ella no quiere rendirse contigo. —Espeta el blondo.

—Le he dejado las cosas en claro. —Se alza de hombros—. Allá ella si quiere perder el tiempo.

—Es una lástima, tiene bonito pecho.

—¿No puedes dejar de pensar con la polla? —Sherlock arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Soy un chico y estoy cachondo. —Esclarece mientras revisa su celular—. Stevie me pregunta si podemos tener una maratón de Star Wars mañana y por supuesto que sí. —Escribe rápidamente una respuesta y la envía.

—¿Stevie? —Pregunta Odinson.

—Su mejor amigo de la infancia. —Contesta Holmes.

—Es su primer año y ya le tiene puesto el ojo a una pelirroja muy guapa. —Manifiesta con pundonor—. Mi otro polluelo está abandonando el nido.

Sherlock bufa por lo bajo y se dedica en escanear la habitación. Nada interesante que ver, sencillamente universitarios pasándola increíble en una fiesta un viernes por la noche. Inesperadamente su mirada bicolor se queda estática en un punto fijo de la barra de bebidas. No reconoce al chico que está recargado en la barra, pero si puede apreciar unas bonitas piernas ceñidas al pantalón azul oscuro, cabello marrón y el trasero redondo y más sexy que ha tenido el honor de conocer.

Los deportistas siguen la mirada embobada de su amigo.

Bucky silva.

—Wow, ese culo es increíble. 

—Creo que ese es Stark.

—¡Ostias! ¿¡En serio!? —Exclama Barnes.

—¿Quién? —Interroga el británico.

—Tony Stark. —Aclara el rubio—. Es el hijo del fabricante de armas más rico del país.

—Sin omitir que también es un jodido genio. El chico ya tiene un titulo y un doctorado por lo que he oído.

—Interesante. —El azabache se levanta—. Si me disculpan.

El extranjero deja con las bocas cerradas a sus amigos mientras se dirige al castaño.

A medida que avanza contempla mucho mejor el magnífico culo de Tony. No está del todo seguro si se quiere acercar al estadounidense porque posee un culo de primera división o porque es un genio que ya tiene un doctorado.

Inteligente y sexy. Sherlock se sacó la lotería.

—Veo que no quieres estar aquí. —Dice a la vez que se coloca al lado del genio, causando que se sobresalte—. Tranquilo, no voy a comerte.

« _Al menos no por ahora_ ».

—L-lo siento. —Tartamudeó y aquello le pareció tierno al morocho—. Me tomaste desprevenido.

Oh, claro que lo quiere _tomar_.

Pero el muchacho que tiene frente a él es lo suficientemente inocente para no captar la mirada lasciva que le está echando. Presta atención a sus labios de un tono similar a las cerezas, su piel ligeramente morena y unos ojos whisky centellantes de candidez.

Unos bonitos ojos de Bambi.

« _No es sociable, le gusta leer, pasa muchas horas al computador y a juzgar por sus tenues ojeras no duerme mucho. Inteligente y visionario. Problemas familiares, específicamente con su padre y quizás un hermano mayor. Un tanto tímido y seguramente no ha dado su primer beso_ ».

—Este… ¿te encuentras bien? —Pregunta el moreno y Sherlock vuelve en sí.

—Discúlpame, me quede pensando en algo. —Le sonríe ladinamente y las mejillas del castaño se colorean.

Bueno, tal parece que no le es indiferente al menor.

Tony desvía la mirada, sintiéndose cohibido por los penetrantes y hermosos ojos del más alto. Se hallaba a punto de marcharse del lugar y entonces llega este chico que la palabra «Atractivo» es insignificante para describir su beldad. Pero sin duda ha quedado encantado con ese seductor acento característico de los británicos.

Venir a la fiesta no fue tan malo después de todo.

—¿Quieres irte? —Verbaliza de repente el extranjero—. Se ve que no estás divirtiendo.

—En realidad vine porque le prometí a mi amigo que sería más sociable. —Se encoje de hombros—. Pero no conozco a nadie y mi amigo se fue a bailar con su novio.

Anthony señala con su cabeza la dirección donde un rubio de estatura pequeña se movía provocativamente junto a un tipo alto de tez oscura que le sostenía la cintura. Al ingles se le hizo conocido y quedó boquiabierto al observar que se trataba de John.

¿Qué cojones estaba sucediendo?

—Ese es mi amigo, Everett.

Los recuerdos de Watson platicándole sobre sus dilemas familiares y como su hermano gemelo prefirió irse a otro país al lado de su madre le llegaron repentinamente.

Vale, eso lo explica. No era John, era su hermano.

La próxima llamada a su amigo será alucinante.

—Entonces, ¿quieres irte? —Hace a un lado el reciente descubrimiento de que el gemelo de su mejor amigo estudia en la misma universidad que él—. Que lastima, me hubiera gustado charlar más contigo e invitarte a bailar.

—¡No me estoy yendo! —Clama y rápidamente se avergüenza por su arrebato—. Quiero decir, me gustaría quedarme un ratito más.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres bailar?

Sherlock se preguntó mentalmente si la cara de Tony podría pintarse más de rojo de lo que ya se encontraba.

—B-bueno. —Susurró.

El morocho le coge de la mano y lo encamina hasta la improvisada pista de baile. La música que sonaba en esos momentos termina, dándole paso a _Be Good To Me_ de Ashley Tisdale. La cintura de Tony es atrapada por las manos del azabache y el castaño con torpeza coloca sus manos sobre el pecho de su pareja de baile.

Anthony mantiene su cabeza agachada a la vez que intenta seguir el ritmo de la canción. Holmes sujeta su barbilla y le alza la mirada. El castaño siente como sus pómulos arden y los vellos de su piel se erizan.

El rostro de Sherlock se halla a pocos centímetros de distancia del de Stark.

—Solo déjate llevar, _babe_.

Lo que resta de la canción, Tony hace exactamente lo que le dijo.

Los dos se mueven con gracia y sensualmente sin apartar la visión del otro.

Sherlock osadamente apega más su cuerpo al de baja estatura, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Por cierto, no me he presentado correctamente. —Dice apenado—. Soy Sherlock.

—Y yo Tony. —Responde sonrojado.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que llegue a llamarte «mío»? —Soltó seductoramente.

Anthony se muerde el labio inferior.

—Quizás.

Agradecería a Everett al regresar a la residencia.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony entró en el dormitorio de la residencia estudiantil, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y encaminándose a su recamara individual. Como era de esperarse, Everett pasaría la noche junto a su novio y no vendría hasta mañana.

Al castaño le impresionó que los estudiantes de primer y último año tienen el privilegio de residir una habitación que parecía un departamento. El lugar poseía una pequeña sala de estar con solamente un sofá beige, una cocina y dos habitaciones. Lastimosamente el próximo año escolar tendrá que despedirse de está comodidad y resignarse en habitar en los típicos dormitorios de residencia estudiantil; solo lo único que seguirá igual es el hecho de compartir el baño. Actualmente el baño lo comparte con los demás estudiantes de su misma planta del Edificio Crawford.

Mientras que el jovenzuelo se desviste para luego colocarse el pijama, Anthony piensa en cómo actuó casquivanamente con el británico. Evidentemente el chico alto comenzó con la coquetería, pero fue el propio Tony quien le dio luz verde para que continuase y honestamente el moreno se la pasó muy bien junto el morocho.

Él no esperaba que Sherlock se interesara por los proyectos que ha realizado y cuando le comentó sobre su idea de energía limpia, el extranjero quedó tan maravillado que siguió preguntando más acerca de la idea. El castaño estaba contento de que alguien mostrara verdadero interés por su proyecto. Cuando se lo dijo a su padre, este mostró nula atención y su madre se hallaba ocupada con sus eventos sociales que simplemente le dijo que la idea es sorprendente y que debería hacerlo, pero sin prestarle atención real. Con Arno nunca podría hablar de esto, lo menos que necesitaba es que su hermano mayor le robara la idea.

La única persona con la que podía contar era su mayordomo Edwin Jarvis, sin embargo, el adorable hombre murió hace unos años y para el muchacho fue un duro golpe, debido a que Jarvis lo cuidó como si fuera su propio hijo, de hecho, el hombre fue más padre para él que el mismísimo Howard. Está plenamente seguro que Jarvis lo hubiera escuchado y le habría dado los ánimos que necesitaba.

Por otra parte, Everett no entiende realmente el tema y se dedica en apoyarlo, siempre recalcando que sus méritos deben ser por y para él, no para ganarse la aprobación del señor Stark.

Pero con el muchacho de ojos heterocromáticos fue distinto. A él en serio le fascinó la idea y demostró sincera admiración y curiosidad. Por primera vez, Anthony sintió que sus esfuerzos daban frutos y no era ningún perdedor como aseveraba el pedante de su hermano. El de piel atezado no comprende porque su familia no puede ser como las otras. Su padre le da relevancia a la empresa, su madre es cariñosa mas no se toma el debido tiempo para pasarlo con él y Arno lo trata como un rival a vencer y no como su hermano menor.

¿El problema es él mismo? A veces se cuestionaba esto, pensado que tal vez su familia sería mejor si no él no estuviera junto a ellos.

Después de apagar la luz se acostó en la cama y se volteó a un lado. Como mañana es sábado, puede dormir hasta la hora que quisiera y más tarde empezaría a trabajar en su primera IA. Lo bueno de Tony es que puede dejar sus tareas a último momento y acabar máximo dos horas, así que por ese detalle no existe problema alguno. Estudiar dos carreras, Ingeniería Electrónica e Ingeniería Mecánica, no es tan pesado y supone que en el MIT el reto sería mayor, no obstante, se encuentra bastante conforme con la decisión de no regresar a su antigua universidad. Sus padres no lo saben, pero tuvo algunas confrontaciones con Arno y la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando Tiberius Stone le robó un trabajo y su hermano no se dignó en apoyarlo. E incluso tuvo el descaro de decir que la mayoría de sus ideas no funcionaban. Eso fue una dura apuñalada y la hipótesis de que Arno Stark lo odiaba parecía correcta.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo para ganarse la antipatía de su hermano?

Se viró de manera brusca hacia el otro lado de la cama, sacando ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No serviría de nada estar martirizándose por eso.

En cambio, se puso a pensar en el británico de ojos hermosos; sonrojándose por la audacia del jovenzuelo en besarlo sobre la comisura de su labio antes de irse de la fiesta. Anthony se declaró bisexual cuando su compañero de dormitorio del MIT se quitó la camisa frente a él y encima le guiñó un ojo.

Durante la conversación con el europeo, Tony estuvo la mayor parte con las mejillas ardiéndole, y es que la picardía acompañada de ese acento estremeció al moreno de pies a cabeza. Si existiera un premio al hombre con el mejor acento seductor, Sherlock Holmes sería el ganador indiscutido.

Suspiró anheladamente al recordar que el azabache elogió sus orbes, alegando que se ven con los ojos de Bambi. Esto le causo gracia a Tony y el cabello ondulado de nuevo lo ruborizó al decir que tiene una bonita sonrisa. Hubo chicos y chicas que lo atrajeron físicamente, sin embargo, jamás se aventuró en llegar más allá. Empero ahora se hallaba actuando como el clásico chico enamorado y como bien le dijo Everett, es momento de que empiece a vivir como un joven normal, yendo hacia lo que desea sin temor.

Howard es un homofóbico y no quiere imaginarse lo que ocurriría si llega a enterarse de su gusto por ambos géneros. Pero su padre no se encuentra aquí y le gustaría saber como se desarrollarían las cosas entre Sherlock y él.

De tan solo pensar en el chico de piel níveo, su corazón palpita intensamente.

Transcurren unos minutos y el de cabello chocolate cae dormido con la imagen del europeo en su mente.  
  


────────────────────────

  
Sherlock le echa salsa de tomate a sus papas, escuchando como Loki le reclama a Thor por haberse callado el asunto de la maestra asistente. La pareja lleva aproximadamente discutiendo unos veinte minutos y ninguno dará su brazo a torcer. El joven Holmes no entiende como un chico tan extrovertido y alegre como Thor Odinson ha podido fijarse en un dramático y ególatra como Loki Laufeyson. Los dos son como el agua y el aceite, peleando por los celos de Loki y lo despistado que puede ser Thor. Como esa vez en que el blondo se equivocó con la fecha de aniversario del noviazgo y Laufeyson casi hace estallar las ventanas de su automóvil cuando soltó un brutal grito.

Loki obviamente es un novio tóxico que tiene a su amigo en la palma de la mano. Si Thor no fuera tan felpudo y mostrara firmeza, la relación mejoraría. Pero Sherlock cree que las posibilidades son muy inferiores y no le sorprenderá que un día ambos exploten y terminen el noviazgo. Cosa que es lo mejor para los dos.

El chico de ojos verdes gruñe en el momento que la camarera regresa con sus ordenes y se fija que su novio ha sido beneficiado con una porción de más de pure de papas. Tampoco ayuda que la chica de melena pelirroja mire a Thor como si fuera la última Coca Cola del desierto. La camarera, cuyo nombre en el gafete es Nelly, se apresura en irse cuando Loki la mira ceñudamente.

Thor alarga un suspiro.

—¿Podemos dejar de pelear? —Pide en tono afligido—. No me gusta estar enojado contigo, Loki. Sabes perfectamente que solo tengo ojos para ti.

—Thor, tienes a la mitad del campus babeando por ti y me cuesta creer que no quisieras aprovechar tu popularidad. —Dice entre dientes.

—Entonces, si el problema es la confianza, ¿por qué sigues con él? —Normalmente Sherlock no se involucra en los pleitos de la pareja, empero no puede seguir escuchando como su amigo es catalogado como un mal novio. El morocho conoce al blondo y jamás se ha atrevido en montarle los cuernos a Laufeyson. Los argumentos de Loki por lo general eran flojos y regidos desde su percepción celosa.

—¿Y por qué te metes en esto? —Pregunta algo molesto el otro azabache.

—Porque estás atacando a mi amigo como si hubiera cometido un crimen.

—¿Entonces la infidelidad es insignificante?

—No hay infidelidad. Thor está estúpidamente loco por ti y tus malditos celosos terminaran por alejarlo.

Ambos jóvenes se contemplan con los ojos centellando exasperación.

El blondo se mueve incómodamente en el asiento y carraspea para llamar la atención de sus acompañantes.

—Oigan, no hay necesidad que ustedes discutan. —Se dirige a Holmes—. Te agradezco que intentes ayudarme, pero esto debo resolverlo con Loki.

—En otras palabras, cállate y no te involucres.

—Loki. —Lo observa con imploración.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. —Agarra su batido de fresa y lo sorbe con la pajita.

—Corrección: tú no deberías estar aquí. Se supone que Thor y yo nos reunimos aquí para esperar a Bucky e irnos a la ciudad. —Sonríe mordaz—. Si alguien sobra en esta mesa, eres tú.

La mirada esmeralda de Loki es como filosas dagas, pero el británico ni se inmuta. Odinson permanece callado y se encoge de hombros; rezando para que su amigo y su novio no comiencen una masacre. Loki es un hombre de temer, sin embargo, Sherlock nunca se dejaría intimidar y luego está el recordatorio que el europeo le rompió la nariz al capitán del equipo de fútbol americano de Harvard.

Sucedió en la semifinal de la temporada del año pasado. Harvard y Columbia se enfrentaron y desafortunadamente ellos perdieron. El equipo rival tiene a un gilipollas pomposo como capitán y luego del partido fue al estacionamiento para burlarse en la cara del anterior capitán del equipo de Columbia. En ese momento meramente estaban Logan —el anterior capitán—, Thor, Bucky y Sherlock. Fue este último que se cansó de la mierda de Yon-Rogg y de un puñetazo le rompió la nariz.

La anécdota recorrió el campus de ambas universidades y Sherlock se ganó un némesis ese día.

Barnes hace su aparición y los hombres de cabellera oscura cesan con la intención de asesinarse con los ojos. El nuevo capitán del equipo frunce el ceño al ver a Loki y se desliza en la cabina para estar al lado de Holmes. Bucky observa a los tres varones y a juzgar por sus expresiones, la situación puede elevarse a nivel de la graduación de _Carrie_.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Interroga a los presentes a la vez que roba una de las papas de Sherlock.

El varón de ojos verdosos vuelve a beber su bebida, Thor sonríe nervioso y Sherlock bufa por lo bajo.

—No te perdiste de nada. —Contesta el europeo.

Una hora más tarde, los tres amigos se encuentran de regreso al campus. Luego del problemático almuerzo en el restaurante, y de que Thor tirara su dignidad a la basura por Loki de nuevo, condujeron al centro de la ciudad para conseguir nuevos carnets falsos. Bucky lo perdió cuando fue a comprar licor, Thor no se acuerda en que lugar lo guardó y Sherlock accidentalmente lo daño con ácidos mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio de Química.

Clásico de los tres mosqueteros, como Bucky los llamaba.

Los jóvenes ingresaron a la Residencia Maxwell y Odinson se quejó nuevamente por tener que subir escaleras. Dichosamente, Bucky y Sherlock estaban en la cuarta planta y Thor en la tercera. Los muchachos sintieron compasión por aquellas almas que residen en los últimos pisos.

Los varones de hebras oscuras se despidieron del chico áureo y siguieron su camino para llegar a su planta. No obstante, Christine clamó el nombre del británico y Barnes siendo el amigo que es, apresuró el paso para adentrarse en la habitación que comparte con Holmes; dejándolo a solas con la fémina.

Sherlock reprime una mueca y esboza una leve sonrisa, aparentando amabilidad con la estudiante.

—Hola, Christine. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

La muchacha tiene un jodido enamoramiento por él. O mejor dicho, ella tenía un enamoramiento por su gemelo. Resulta que Palmer y Stephen fueron amigos por internet y la chica quedó flechada por su hermano. La muerte de Stephen le afectó porque la chica se puso a llorar a mares al conocer a Sherlock, creyendo que estaba viendo al mismísimo Stephen. Después de la aclaración de ser el gemelo de Vincent, Christine disculpó por la escena que armó en la biblioteca.

Al inicio las intenciones de Palmer en acercarse a Sherlock fueron puritamente por amistad, pero luego el británico se percató que la estadounidense quería algo sentimental y aunque ella es bonita, únicamente existe atracción por parte de ella y no de él.

—Tengo que la oficina de correos a dejar un paquete. —Muestra una caja envuelta en papel marrón—. Por lo regular, mi amiga Sharon es quien me lleva, pero su auto está en el taller y mi compañera de dormitorio no tiene auto. —Aprieta los labios—. Y me preguntaba si tú podrías llevarme.

—¿Por qué no tomas un taxi? —Alza una ceja.

—Demoran mucho en venir y tengo que entregar el paquete en menos de una hora.

—¿No tienes más amigos que puedan hacerlo? —Lo dice mientras la examina receloso.

—Ninguno de ellos tiene auto.

 _Está mintiendo_. Eso es lo que el azabache deduce cuando la mujer le responde. Las verdaderas intenciones de Christine es poder esta a solas con él. La chica siempre se esfuerza por acaparar la atención del británico, pero no funciona y Holmes no quiere ser un patán con ella. Además de que ya la rechazó y sigue insistiendo.

Palmer es inteligente y es increíble que no se haya dado cuenta que sus esfuerzos son en vano. Él no quiere ningún tipo de relación amorosa con ella y mientras más la rechaza, con más ganas ella lo busca.

—Christine, no quiero que pienses que soy una mala persona, pero...

Inopinadamente, el morocho ve al adolescente que conoció anoche bajar de los escalones y detiene el estimulo de sonreír a lo Cheshire.

—¡Tony!

El castaño se paralizó al oír su nombre y de inmediato se giró.

Las mejillas se colorearon de un rosado al ver que se trata del británico de pronunciación excitante. Con un ademán, el morocho le indica a Tony que se acerque y el genio lo hace sin chistar. Al estar a su lado, el moreno entrecierra sus ojos acaramelados al percatarse de la presencia femenina; confundido por la situación en la que ha sido metido.

Mientras tanto, Sherlock controla su impulso de comer la boca del castaño a besos. El chico se ve tan tierno usando un jersey gris un poco holgado y unos pantalones de chándal oscuro que se ajustaban muy bien a sus caderas. Se imaginó pasar sus manos por los muslos y de seguida agarrar el trasero de primera división.

No quería empalmarse enfrente de Palmer y Stark, así que cortó con su fantasía sexual.

—Como te estaba diciendo, Christine. No puedo llevarte porque me comprometí con Tony en ayudarlo con un proyecto.

—¿En serio?

« _¿En serio?_ ».

Menos mal que el moreno no dijo eso en voz alta o delataría la mentira del azabache.

—¿Realmente estás ayudando a un genio? —La suspicacia se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Pese a que Stark está en la Facultad de Ingeniería, su nombre también es mencionado en la Facultad de Medicina. Tener a un genio y millonario como Tony Stark es el equivalente a una celebridad en Columbia.

—Algunas veces los genios necesitamos de ayuda y Sherlock es el único chico que casi puede igualar mi intelecto. —Comenta para sostener la mentira.

Holmes miró ofendido por unos instantes al adolescente.

Christine torció el gesto y consecutivamente se dirigió al de ojos bicolor.

—Está bien, no te preocupes. —Tensa una sonrisa—. Esperare a un taxi.

Cuando ella partió de la panta de la residencia, Tony se cruzó de brazos y centró sus ojos whiskey en el de estatura alta.

—¿Vas a explicarme porque le mentiste a esa chica?

—Christine gusta de mí, pero yo no siento lo mismo. —Elucida—. Ella quería pasar a solas conmigo.

—Okay. ¿Y por qué no le has dicho que no sientes lo mismo? No creo que sea justo con ella que siga ilusionándose.

—Ya la rechace, pero no quiere rendirse. —Suspira—. No sé en que idioma debo hablarle para que comprenda que nunca me gustara.

Anthony mira hacia otro lado, con un deje de decepción.

—¿Es porque te gusta alguien más?

—¿Perdóname? —Frunce el ceño.

—Que si la razón de tu rechazo es porque te gusta otra persona.

—Bueno, hay una persona que tiene mi atención.

El corazón se le estrujo al futuro ingeniero al oírlo. Tony descruzo los brazos y manteniendo una expresión serena miró al de cabello rizado.

—¿Puedo saber quién es? —Anthony se reprende enseguida por semejante pregunta. Quizás sea masoquista por querer saber el nombre del chico o chica, o simplemente quiere terminar desilusionándose por algo que ni siquiera había empezado.

—Es un chico inteligente, con ideas visionarias y tiene unos adorables ojos de Bambi. —Responde y se enternece con el dulce y radiante rostro del estadounidense.

—¿Yo? —Balbucea tontamente y Holmes suelta una risa para seguidamente tomar las mejillas del castaño con cariño.

—Sí, babe. Estoy hablando de ti. —Se acerca al rostro del contrario y siguiendo sus impulsos, se inclina para poder atrapar los labios del genio.

Anthony cierra los párpados, también guiándose por sus deseos y con el corazón galopando de la emoción. Sería su primer beso y por sus venas empezaba a recorrer velozmente la adrenalina.

Ambos podían sentir el roce sus labios.

—¡Hey, Sherlock! —El grito de Bucky asustó a los jóvenes y rápidamente Tony se apartó del británico.

—Y-yo me tengo que ir. —Tartamudeó.

—¡Espera! —Logra sostenerlo del brazo—. ¿Estás ocupado mañana?

—No, no lo estoy.

—¿Qué tal si salimos?

El moreno sonrió tímidamente y asintió.

—Me gustaría.

—¿Cuál es tu residencia?

—Maxwell.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —Suelta con perspicacia.

—El novio de mi mejor amigo reside aquí y solicitó mi ayuda para su regalo de aniversario.

—Vale. Pasare por ti a las tres. —Le da un beso en la comisura del labio y la cara de Stark se calienta.

El millonario se despide y Sherlock queda con una sonrisa boba mientras observa al de baja estatura desaparecer en los escalones.

James camina hacia él y le toca el hombro. El británico sale de su abstracción y le da un zape en la cabeza.

—¡Auch! ¿Qué coño te pasa? —Exclamó Barnes.

—Interrumpiste mi momento con Tony. —Pronuncia desazonado.

—Lo siento, pero tienes una videollamada de tu hermana.

Eurus suele llamarlo de vez en cuando y ya han pasado unos tres meses que no tiene noticias de ella. Encamina sus largas piernas al dormitorio para atender la llamada.

Conversa con su hermana mayor durante un buen rato y haciendo honor a su inteligencia, descubre que hay alguien que ha capturado su atención y el azabache no lo niega porque mentirle a ella es una perdida de tiempo. Hablan sobre sus padres y de que Mycroft rechazó la propuesta de matrimonio de Lestrade. Aparentemente el tipo se encontraba ebrio y le propuso al mayor de los hermanos Holmes, Eurus informa que, hasta el día de hoy, Lestrade no se acuerda de tal pedida.

Al despedirse de su hermana, se pone a pensar en las emociones que genera Anthony en él. Esto es diferente a la atracción física que ha sentido por los amantes que ha tenido, es más querer sujetarle la mano que solamente lanzarlo a la cama y poseer su cuerpo. Por supuesto, admite que quiere acostarse con él, pero anhela estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no soltarlo. La timidez que transmite lo enternece y eso aumenta sus ganas de besarlo con intensidad.

Sherlock se ríe, negándose a creer que tiene un enamoramiento por el joven Stark.

Se conocieron anoche y no cree en el amor a primera vista. Es imposible que se haya enamorado.

¿Verdad?


End file.
